Playing Nurse
by beachgal607
Summary: It's a typical Monday night after Raw, Chris Jericho trys to find Shane McMahon a girlfriend while Lillian Garcia is getting over a bad breakup. Will they find comfort with each other? ONE SHOT


Authors Note: Woo, another one shot! I'll try and get my other longer stories updated in the next couple days, but until then, let me know what you think of this!

Disclaimer: I own no one

"So what are your plans for your days off this week?" I asked Chris as I took a sip of my beer.

"Me and Trish are going to head up to Toronto to visit her parents and stuff." He answered.

"Ah the in-laws. I'm sure you're going to have a blast." I responded with a chuckle.

"Oh am I. Need I remind you of the Christmas fiasco of last year?" He said sarcastically as he took a sip of his own beer.

"I don't think I could handle that again. Thanks anyways." I replied with a smirk.

"What are you going to be up to Shane O' Mac?" He asked me with a smirk of his own.

"I dunno." I answered as I shrugged my shoulders. "Go home. Work out. Watch TV. The normal stuff."

"Dude, you need to get a girl." He responded with a chuckle.

"At least I don't have in-laws like yours Jericho." I said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah well at least I get laid." He replied as I shook my head. "I'll hook you up with someone. Now who do you have the hotts for?"

"I am _not _doing this." I answered as I took another sip of my beer.

"What about that Maria girl? Hmm?" I shook my head. "What about Mickie?"

"Isn't she already with Kenny from the Spirit Squad?" I asked him.

"Ah yes that's right. You wouldn't want her anyways. What about Lita?" I shook my head again. "Torrie?"

"She's not my type. And I thought I told you that I wasn't doing this." I responded.

"Well you're doing it now. And there has to be someone that we missed. Ah ha. I think I've got it. What about Ms. Garcia? If she's not your type than I don't know who is." He suggested. I said nothing and I could feel my cheeks getting pink. It must be the alcohol.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner folks!" Jericho exclaimed.

"So what if I might have a bit of a thing for her. Didn't she just break up with Batista? She wouldn't want me." I answered as I took another swig of my beer.

"Shane, who wouldn't want you? I mean if I was a single woman, I'd be all over you!" He said as I looked at him like he was insane. "Ok let's pretend like I never said that."

"Good idea." I responded with a chuckle.

"I think it's your lucky day Shane, look who just walked in." He said as he gestured towards the entrance of the bar. I turned my head and saw none other than Lillian with Maria and Shelton not far behind her. "Why don't you go wine and dine her and then take her home for some after hours fun if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, 'cuz that's what I do." I responded with a shake of my head and a small chuckle.

"Look, it's the perfect opportunity for you to go talk to her, Maria and Shelton just got up to do dance. She's all alone." Chris said as he motioned towards where Lillian was sitting.

"Chris, I am _not _going over there." I told him.

"Yes you are. Come on now." He said as he got up from his side of the table and pulled me up from my seat. "Go, now. It might be your only chance." He said as he thrust me in Lillian's direction. I let out a small grumble as I nearly tripped over my feet. I straightened out my shirt and let out a small sigh. No going back now, right?

"Umm, hey Lillian." I said as I reached Lillian's table and I rubbed my hand over the back of my neck.

"Hey Shane. I didn't expect to see you here tonight. Did you come with someone?" She asked me as she flashed me that smile of hers.

"Yeah, I came with Jericho." I said as I motioned over to where we were sitting and I noticed that Chris wasn't there anymore. He did that on purpose. I'll get him back for this. Someday. "Well, he was here."

"You want to sit here with me? Maria and Shelton are off doing their own thing. I don't know why I let them talk me into coming." She answered with a bit of a giggle.

"I'd love to." I responded as I slid into the booth across from her. An awkward silence fell over us before either of us said anything.

"So, um, how is Stephanie doing?" She asked as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"She's doing pretty good. I don't think she's really enjoying the physical wear and tear of being pregnant, but I'm sure she'll make a good mom." I responded.

"The baby's due next month, right?" She replied as she took a sip of her martini.

"Yep." I answered as I looked at Lillian and saw that she had an almost horrified look on her face. "Is everything alright?" I asked her as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever you do, don't leave me here." She answered in a whisper.

"I won't." I said a bit uneasily as I looked over to the man who was approaching our table.

"Lillian, what are you doing here with Shane?" An obviously drunk Dave Batista asked Lillian.

"I'm just out having a drink with a friend, Dave. There's nothing wrong with that." She answered.

"But Lillian, why are you out with someone like him when you could be out with me?" He asked as he pushed his sunglasses up to the top of his head.

"Look Dave, why don't you just leave her alone." I said as I glared in Dave's direction.

"You stay out of this Shane. Lillian's mine." He huffed.

"Dave, we broke up over a month ago." She replied angrily.

"We're going to work this out Lillian! I need you!" He yelled as he grabbed her wrist. Before I realized what I was doing I stood up and punched Dave in the face. I know, not the smartest idea since he has more than a couple of pounds on me. He let go of Lillian and glared at me before punching me near my eye. Suddenly there was a crowd of people around us and Shelton came running over and broke us up.

"Shane, I don't know what just happened, but we need to get you out of here." Shelton said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door of the bar. We stepped out of the bar with Lillian and Maria close behind us.

"I'm sorry you guys, I shouldn't have done that." I said as I looked down at the cement.

"Shane" Lillian responded as she placed a soothing hand on my arm. "It's not your fault. Dave was drunk and who knows what would have happened if you weren't there. I should be thanking you." I looked up and sent a small smile in her direction.

"Well now that that fiasco is over with, I think I'm gunna head over to this club I heard about on 5th street. Anyone coming?" Shelton asked as he looked at each one of us.

"I'll go!" Maria said with a bit of a giggle.

"I think I'm going to head back to the hotel. Shane, maybe you should come with me, it looks like your getting a bit of a black eye." Lillian said as she looked over at me. I raised a hand to my face and gently touched where Dave's fist connected not too long ago and I felt a bit of a sting.

"It's not too bad, I can take care of it myself." I replied with a bit of a shrug.

"Shane, the least I can do for you is to make sure your eye doesn't swell up too much." Lillian answered.

"If you insist." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Alright, well see you two later. Feel better Shane." Shelton said with a nod as he and Maria left arm in arm for the club.

"The hotels not that far away, we can just walk there if you want." Lillian suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I said as we fell into step towards the hotel. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened between you and Dave?"

"Well" She said as she let out a small, bitter sigh. "We were going out for a while and everything was fine. But a while ago he started to stay out late at night and he would come back home, drunk, and with other women's lipstick on his shirt collar. I wanted to leave, but he wouldn't let me. And then...then he..."

"It's alright Lillian, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I reassured her as I gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"No, no, it's alright." She said quickly. "He started to do things, he would say things to me. And it just got to a point one day, so I just left."

"I'm glad. You deserve much better than him." I answered as I sent a smile in her direction.

"That's what Maria and Trish always told me." She replied as a small smile crept onto her face. "Well, it looks like we finally made it to the hotel, you ready to go get your eye all cleaned up?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I said as she let out a small giggle. She entered the hotel and I followed her up to her room.

"Alright, here we go. You can take a seat on the bed. Make yourself comfortable." Lillian told me as she set her purse down and walked into the bathroom. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. Not long afterwards Lillian came towards me with a damp washcloth in her hands. "So let me take a look at this." She said as she gently pressed the cool cloth to my face and I immediately sucked in a breath. I wasn't expecting that washcloth to be so cold. "Are you alright? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, I'm fine." I said as I gave Lillian a small smile proving that everything was ok.

"Good." She answered as she offered me a smile of her own. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get some ice for that." Lillian walked back into the bathroom to put the washcloth away, then she walked over to the door of her hotel room and quickly looked back at me with a small smile as she opened the door and walked out of the room.

I leaned back on the bed and I noticed a framed picture sitting on the nightstand. I gently grabbed the frame off the stand so I could get a better look at it. In the picture was Lillian in a tight orange tank top with a short black mini skirt. On her right was Maria with a huge grin on her face, and on her right was Trish.

"You know, I can take a better picture than that one." Lillian said as she entered back into the room with a plastic bag full of ice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be going through your personal things or anything." I said as I became a bit flustered and I set the frame back on the nightstand.

"It's alright." She said as she let out a small giggle.

"But just for the record, I think you looked absolutely gorgeous in that picture." I remarked as she moved towards me with the ice in her hand.

"Thanks." She said as a blush moved onto her cheeks. "Here, this should stop the swelling." She raised the ice up to my face and held it there for a few seconds. I moved my hand up to hold the ice and as I did so, my fingers brushed over hers and a small shiver crept over my spine.

"You know what?" I asked her with a bit of a smile as I looked at her from my eye that wasn't covered up.

"What?" She responded as she tilted her head a little to the side.

"I'd have to say that you're the best nurse that I've ever had." I answered as I removed the bag of ice away from my face and moved closer to her. My lips met hers and my tongue found entrance into her mouth. I found myself caught up in the passionate embrace, but when I realized what I was doing I quickly pulled away. "Gosh Lillian, I'm so sorry. I should have never done that. I'll just leave now." I said as I got up from the bed and began to walk towards the door.

"Shane" She said as she grabbed my wrist. "Don't go. I want you to stay."

"Are you sure?" I asked her as she nodded her approval and tugged on my wrist.

"According to my highly regarded medical opinion, you should stay here all night so I can watch over you." Lillian said as a smile grew on her face.

"Oh, well if it's your professional opinion I guess I better stay here then." I replied with a smile as I sat back down on the bed and put my arm around her waist.

"Yes you should. I'll make sure that you feel all better by the morning." She said as a devious smile appeared on her face.

"I can't wait." I answered as my lips met hers in another sweet kiss.


End file.
